A Twist
by Revanimefreak-919
Summary: Little Arius is a prodigy and gets a letter from Durmstrang. What will he do? Reject? or God wil save him? I suck at summaries but the story's better XD


1A Twist

Chapter 1

I've been able to hear weird voices lately. I'm 8 and people will think I'm crazy if I told them. Especially my aunt and uncle who hate my guts to hell.

I can't understand them. I'm their nephew and they hate me. What kind of family are they? Bad ones, of course.

They make me live in a cupboard, chase my friends away, give me clothes three times my size, make me do all the chores and gives me the foods they don't like. Good thing they're all the vegetables and other more healthy foods. Cruel and dumb as they are, I thank them for all that.

What they thought was not good, was actually good.

Through the years, I've been tall for my age and healthy. With lean muscles and mature attitude. When I finish my chores, I go for a 5 kilometre run around Privet drive. Then do 50 x 5 sit-ups and pushups and of course, meals.

Unlike me, my relatives eat junk foods all the time. Greasy, unhealthy fast foods. I shudder at the thought of all the fat in it.

Dudley, my cousin, resembles a small whale. His father, Uncle Vernon, resembled a walrus. Due to his moustache on his fat, plump face. The weird thing is, my Aunt Petunia, was thin like a bamboo stick and looked like a horse. I wonder if she neighs at night, instead of snoring.

I sat in my cupboard reading a mathematics book. It's one of those books Dudley doesn't like, and one of the books Aunt Petunia bought. Hoping that one day, her Duddikins will become a genius. Good thing they never paid attention to these, so I snuck them out of Dudley's second bedroom. The room where most of Dudley's broken or forgotten toys are stored. There's a spare bedroom, why can't they let me have it?!

I read the trigonometry section and began memorizing it. I flipped through it in seconds and stored all the information in my head. Amazingly, I had this photographic memory. Seeing things only once and I memorize it. Every single detail and I never forget. I can never forget.

I closed the book and started on the next one. Aunt Petunia never gave up on the dream of Dudley being a genius. She kept spending her money on volumes of encyclopaedias and theory books. Although Dudley made it clear, he doesn't want to read those by throwing them onto the second bedroom.

I finished at 5 pm and got out to make dinner for them.

Dudley came striding in the kitchen, arrogantly. He sneered at me and shoved me hard. I almost dropped the dinner plates and utensils.

"Hurry up boy! We haven't got all day!" Uncle Vernon shouted. I hate being called that. Of course, they wouldn't care.

He never called me by my name, Arius. They would call me a freak often. How I became a freak, I don't know.

I set the table and let them eat by themselves. I'm not allowed to eat with them. One of the rules I need to follow. They believe my 'germs' are going to get on their food and make them ill.

I got inside my 'room' and started reading again. My hands were fast enough to snatch a bread and some vegetables. I nibbled on them as I read silently.

The loud television set kept the Dursleys from hearing a tapping noise on the door. Curious, I got up and peeked through the mail hole and saw an owl. It was pecking and scratching at the door, carrying a thick yellowish envelope.

I twisted the knob carefully and let the owl in. I put my finger over my mouth telling it to be quiet. It seemed to understand me and dropped the envelope on my open hands. It hooted softly and pecked me in the ear. Good thing, it was not enough to tear my ear off.

"Come in girl." I whispered softly, pointing inside my cupboard. She flew inside and landed on the pile of books I have. I shut the door and tore the envelope open.

_Mr. Laikren,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Durmstrang. School starts at September 1. We await your letter no later than August 31__st__. Have a pleasant day._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Malfran_

_(Head Deputy Mistress, Ligilimency professor)_

My jaw dropped as I read it again and again. Durmstrang? I'm smart, maybe too smart, but is this a joke? Of all the things, why would I be accepted into a wizard academy? Preparation maybe, but for what? One more thing is, I didn't register in that school! I'll be doomed!

"How about those weird things happening to me lately? Is that a sign? I doubt it." I argued with myself. The thing is, I believed that those things were happening because of God.

The owl hooted angrily. At least that's what I think. It started hooting when I said the word God. Does it not like God? Is it a symbol for the beast? Hmm . . . oh my goodness!Moloch, the 'god' that resembles an owl. It's been worshipped by thousands of anti-Christ society!

I scooted away from the owl a little bit. I believe in God but not like the truly devoted Christians. I'm 8 after all. I'm going to think about this.

The owl hooted, I guess waiting for my reply. I can't go to a school with sorcerers! Maybe, I'm not a sorcerer. Maybe, it's something different. I can heal myself, grow my hair and speak to animals

and stuff. Some people can do those. So I'm one of those people? Not sorcerers but extremely gifted humans.

I tapped my finger on my chin, thinking. What if I said yes? Yeah, maybe I'll do that. If anything isn't interesting there, then maybe I'll withdraw. Right!

I grabbed an old pen and scribbled my acceptance. I gave it to the owl, which bit my finger. Nasty owls. Probably knows by now that I don't like it, or any of their kind.

I opened the door slightly and it flew out. It waited for me to open the front door before flying away. When I turned around, Uncle Vernon stood in front of me. His face fuming and frowning.

I cringed a bit. I know there's a punishment.

"BOY! What in the name of . . . was that owl doing here?!" He shouted. His voice boomed around the house. My ears hurt.

"I-it h-had a letter...Uncle Vernon . . . " I stuttered. "S-so I g-got it . . . and it waited for a reply...." I didn't finish. His hand smacked me in the face, making me stumble and fall to the floor. My cheeks burned and I felt blood trickling down my face. I didn't realize tears were falling from my eyes.

Dudley snickered and Uncle Vernon continued to beat me with a stick. I writhed in pain, as every strike added to my pain. I was helpless, and I prayed hard to God. Pleading for mercy on my little figure.

I yelped, not taking it anymore. My mind started to go blank and my eyes closed as I passed out. The last thing I have seen was a white light.

I opened my eyes. It was white all over the place. There was nothing in this 'place', wherever this is. I was wearing a white shirt, white pants and white shoes. My hair was longer and reached just below my shoulders. There was a red streak on my dark brown hair. Odd, I never had that.

I gasped. I'm . . . dead. My relatives succeeded on beating the freakiness out of me. I shook my head in disbelief. I'm 8 and dead. But, I'll see my parents!

I ran straight ahead, to find anyone. Surely there will be people here, this is heaven. God . . . I'll be judged. I'll have to ask him about the strange stuff I can do.

I ran and ran, but I've found nothing. I sat down on the ground, sweating and tired. I closed my eyes, and tried to even my breathing. I felt a presence behind me, but I didn't turn around. I had no energy to do it. Then, a hand touched my shoulder.

"Child, what are you doing here?" The man's voice was old. It sounded of those wise old men. I lifted my head up to see his face.

The man's face was filled with wrinkles. Those were happy wrinkles though. I guess he never frowned. His beard, running down to his belly, was white. His hair, also pure white, was short. Just stopping at his nape. He had emerald green eyes that twinkled. I don't know how is that possible, but it twinkled. He had a perfect angular nose and wide jaws. He seemed . . . handsome for someone old.

The man chuckled, making his beard vibrate. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"So, I'm handsome for someone old?" My eyes widened. He did know what I was thinking. Is he some angel? Or God? That very idea boggled my mind. I would be afraid to be in his presence.

"Are you an angel? But you don't seem to have . . . " I looked behind him, finding any signs of feathers.

"Heavens! No my child." He chuckled again. "Just someone who knows everything? Would you agree?" It was like a serene for some lost beloved. I've never heard anyone like him.

I nodded dumbly, gawking at him. I gathered my courage and asked a question everybody would've asked.

"Sorry, but. . . who are you?" I tilted my head to the side. A habit I gained when curious.

"God." He simply answered. My jaw would've dropped, but I just stared at him. I think my shock turned me speechless, which lead to me being more curious and calculating.

"You don't believe me?" He inquired. The question got me nervous. I can feel the power surging from him. He was suppressing it, as to not scare me.

"I-I believe you. I can f-feel your power actually." I said, calming slowly.

"I know you do child. What happened to you? An accident maybe?" He said, crouching down. He sat beside me and stared at me.

"My uncle....don't you know already? You are G-God after all." I stuttered. I admit I'm afraid. I'm talking to God!

"I do. It's better to let it all out though. Right?" He smiled and it was glorious. Having God smile on you is like the only thing you want in this world.

"He beat the . . . freakiness out of me. He said, that I was abnormal." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear, keeping my head down. Tears swelled up and I closed my eyes before they fell.

"Freakiness? The language of your uncle is quite . . . unique." I think he was lightening the mood up. It helped a little. Not enough though.

I raised my head, tresses of hair falling on my eyes. I opened my mouth a lot of times. Nothing came out though. I was thinking of what to say. There were none though.

I perked up, remembering what I was going to inquire.

"That Durmstrang, they accepted me in their school. Aren't I bad? They say I'm a wizard after all. You'll cast me to hell." My voice croaked as I said this. It was painful.

"Durmstrang," He paused, thinking, "is a sorcerer's school. You're not a 'wizard'. That's blasphemy to me. You don't really think, what you can do is magic?" I was unsure. I looked at his blank face. Oh, he gave them to me.

"N-no, God Almighty." I managed to say his title. Name, for that matter.

"I thought so." He patted my back and stood up. He offered his hand, which I took and stood up too.

"You must go back Arius," He sighed and gave me a sad smile.

"Go back? I'm dead, aren't I? There's no place for me on earth anymore. I'll die . . . again." I don't want to be away from God. I want to be an angel, a follower.

"No Arius. I have a mission for you. You are one of my followers." He pulled a book from his robe. It was golden and I knew what it was.

"You'll need this. That's your guide to life. Read it and understand it." I reached out to touch it. Warmth filled me as my finger touched the cover. For a second, my hand glowed a golden colour. It blinded me a little bit. Same with a camera's flash, after you see it, there would be white dancing spots.

"Here's your mission." He conjured a piece of paper and gave it to me. It came out of thin air. I wasn't surprised anymore, but still afraid. I should be afraid of God, but still love him at the same time. I managed to do that in a heartbeat.

I read the content.

_Live. Durmstrang is gone, also the sorcerers. This is a new life. I'll grant you riches and descendants. Just let my word spread like wild fire. You're smart, I gave you that, use it's purpose._

This time, I let my tears fall. I can live a new life. With a twist though, God's in it.

I looked up and God was nowhere to be found. I wished I could've hugged him though. I'll do that when my mission's been achieved.

Something pulled at my navel. I felt like I was being squished into a tube. I can't breathe. I struggled under the pressure. It was too tight. Then my face met the floor, or so it seems. My world blacked out.

"Ouch!" I woke up, rubbing my head. I hit it pretty hard. Immediately, I felt pain from every inch of my body. My eyes shot open and gasped at the pain. I can seemisty images of red blinking lights ahead of me. A familiar sound came from the light. An ambulance.

It was a dream then? No, I don't think so. I felt a hard object lying on my chest. It's warm. The bible was with me. God's bible.

"Those Dursleys will get what's coming to them. Abusing a little boy like this is unforgivable. He almost died." A woman ranted on while sobbing. Everything became clear and I saw myself, strapped on a stretcher. Two men supported each side and carried me to the ambulance. I saw the woman, looking concerned and disturbed of my condition.

"Thank . . . you . . . Ms. Grent . . . " I managed to call out, my voice breaking. She sobbed harder but smiled at me. I smiled back. I lost consciousness again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 2**

The next two weeks were spent in the hospital. Ms. Grent visited me every other day, to give me food or read to me. She lived two houses away from me and lived normally. She would always have tea with Aunt Petunia, but she would never gossip. Just talked to Aunt about other trivial things. Like what girls talk about, I guess.

Sora, my best friend, stayed with me during the weekends to keep me company. He's the only one who knows about the heaven and God experience. He believed it, after I showed him what I can do.

My relatives didn't do a good job on keeping him away since his dad is an army general, in Japan. Uncle's threats didn't affect him much. Sora always told Uncle he'd report the abuse to his dad if they didn't let me out. It couldn't hurt to get rid of me, so uncle agreed to this particular suggestion. He also doesn't want to end up in jail.

Too bad he already ended up there. Sora had enough proof of their abuse and the evidences got him a life sentence and lethal injection.

I noticed every time Sora picked me up from my house, he would suddenly go to high corners of the walls and 'brush' it. He was putting up nanocams, gifts from his godfather who's a spy, in every corner of the house to record what they were doing to me. I am grateful for God letting me live again.

I packed my belongings into the bag Sora gave me and sat on the bed. I looked around and observed the white walls of the hospital room. I'm leaving now. Where would I stay? I guess I'll leave that to God.

I heard someone knocking and Sora's head poked in the door.

"Ari-kun, the car's here let's go. Dad wants to meet you too." He smiled and walked towards me. He picked the bag up and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah." I agreed and went outside with him. I clutched the bible close to my chest. I felt warm with it close.

The limousine was parked in the front of the hospital. It was shiny and black. The driver stood by the door holding it for us.

"Come!" Sora tugged gently on my sleeve.

I ducked my head as I entered the car. Mr. Tagenoshi sat in front of us. His face was scarred and looked scary. I know I wasn't supposed to judge people by their looks, but I was just saying. He is scary looking.

"Arius-san, it is nice to meet you. Sora-kun has told me so much about you. I feel like I have a second son the way he talks about you." I felt flushed.

"Yes sir. It is also nice to meet you." I managed to say calmly. His gaze bore unto me. It felt uncomfortable being stared at by this man. Sora interrupted our little introduction.

"Arius, I searched into your ancestry and I found something interesting about you." I perked up. Maybe he found I had a family? A nicer one than the Dursleys maybe? I waited patiently, successfully hiding my excitement. Sora caught my excitement though. I hate it when he's fast.

He chuckled at my antics. He cleared his throat and started.

"Your mother, Anissa Santici was the heir of the Santici family. The only family in the world to be appointed guardians to the Ark of the Covenant. Your father on the other hand, was the multi-great grandson of the last High priest to rule the temple that kept the Ark." My eyes widened. I'm supposed to be the heir of the guardians of the Ark of the Covenant? God made everything work perfectly. I love you God, thank you.

"Now, you have inheritances to receive. So, we have to go somewhere . . . far." He grinned widely. Sora's been all around the world. He's my match when it comes to intelligence. After all, 'great minds think alike'. I shook my head.

"Okay then. Where is this 'somewhere'?"

"Romania. Near Dracula's castle." He pretended to have fangs and we laughed hard. This is one of those jokes no one else gets but us. It's like geek code. I'm a geek, ugh.

"I'm guessing we leave in 30 minutes? That's the reason why you brought the limousine instead of the normal Expedition." I said. I know what Sora's always thinking. We're too much in tune, that we know what each other is thinking often.

"Yeah. I knew you would know." He pushed a button and a solid screen came down, blocking Mr. Tagenoshi from view. He smiled at us before the screen went down.

"Look. If you must know, Father is a Shintoist. He ignores everything related to Christianity. Your particular story however, is interesting. I mean, you can levitate things and heal yourself! Your abilities are proof you're from the Santici line." I nodded. I don't know about me being a Santici.

"My Aunt isn't related to mum." It was more of a statement than a question. It would've been dumb to ask it. I'm intelligent after all, I can't ask dumb questions. I should take it as an advantage.

"Right you are, mate. I got you the best lawyer in the world, my lawyer too actually." He grinned then continued.

"Ulrich Isardri. He handles our business finances. You can totally trust him. He's one of my godfathers." Sora smiled crookedly. He admired this . . . Ulrich. I think that's good. I can trust the man.

I nodded and our conversation ended. I was exhausted. I stared at the window, watching the changing scenes of the streets. We were passing Dervish and Hinlett streets. I never got outside, but I memorized streets and city from maps. I don't have any problem with directions. It's a good thing, I know my way.

We passed the parliament building and the UN. It resembled the unfinished Babylon tower. Bah! The centre of the world in the past, like how America is. They blaspheme against God, by doing idolatry, Satanism and such crap. They're too stubborn for their own good.

I shook my head at the thoughts and focussed on the road. A copter pad came into view and the car stopped.

The wind blew at my face as we got out, ready to go on an adventure. A least in my point of view.

--------------------------------

a/n: i know this very much has a weird mix of harry potter and twilight. Please review and tell me what I need to do to make this better ^^


End file.
